Staring At The Sky
by karevsprincess
Summary: Never in a million years did she expect him to love her back after everything. Emily/Jack, based on 4x15's promo.


**A/N**: So this is my first time writing a Jemily fic. There's not even close to enough fics out there for these two, so I decided to give it a shot. I'd say this is my speculation for the next episode, but actually it's more like my hopes.

The title comes from the quote at the beginning, which I think really fits Emily and Jack. If any of you out there now how to make Tumblr gifsets, please, _please_ make me one with this quote on it! The quote is from Tumblr so I take no credit for it.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Revenge, don't own the quote.

_You're in love with him and he's in love with you and it's like a goddamn tragedy, because you look at him and see the stars and he looks at you and sees the sun, but you both think the other is just staring at the ground. But God, just notice you're both staring at the sky._

It was a Friday night and Emily was alone in Grayson Manor. Outside it looked like it was about to rain, so she planned to just spend the evening by herself. Nolan was at home with Louise, trying to convince the world that they were hopelessly in love and that's why they eloped so quickly, and she didn't know exactly what her father was up to. It was kind of eerie being in such a big house by herself, especially with the poor weather conditions ahead. For a moment she considering calling Ben, who she knew was off tonight. But after she'd blown him off earlier that week, she knew that probably wasn't a good idea.

Ben was a nice guy, he really was – but just because he was a nice guy didn't mean she had feelings for him. As they were kissing the other day, Emily had realized just what was missing from their relationship – the passion, the fire. It occurred to her that the only reason she was even there at all was because Ben was nice. It had been so long since she'd last been with Daniel, with Aiden, both of them long gone by now. It wasn't fair to use Ben as a rebound. She'd apologized as she detangled their limbs and pulled their lips apart, explaining to Ben that she didn't want to string him along when this encounter could never be anything more than a one-night-stand. Ben had understood and he'd walked her back to her car like a gentleman, but Emily knew he'd secretly been disappointed. And calling him tonight would definitely constitute sending mixed signals – she needed to make it clear that she just wanted to be friends.

So it seemed like Emily would just be bearing tonight's storm solo. Compared to all the other things she'd survived, this would be a piece of cake. She had just started making tea and was turning on all the other downstairs lights when she heard a knock at her door. "Coming," She called out as she made her way over. She wondered if her father had come to check up on her or if perhaps Ben had stopped by of his own accord, but when she opened the door she did not see either of them. "Jack," She said, her surprise evident. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. Where's Carl?"

"Oh, I asked your dad to watch him for the night. There was something important I had to do." She could sense as Jack spoke that there was something he was keeping from her – something that was weighing down heavily on him.

"Do you need my help?" She asked, reaching out to gently touch his arm in concern. "Is someone after you? Are you okay?"

Jack looked down and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his uneasiness apparent. "I'm fine," He responded. "I just really need to talk to you."

Emily stepped out of the doorframe and joined him outside, shutting the door softly behind her. "Alright," She said. "Then let's talk."

Jack took in a deep breath and Emily noticed that he was unable to meet her eyes. He was hiding something – something big. Emily felt herself suddenly become overwhelmed with concern for Jack's safety. What if someone had something on him and was trying to force him to do something he didn't want to do? What if one of Malcolm Black's people had found out about what they did to Kate and was threatening his family? They'd been careful, but there were still so many ways that everything could easily go awry. "I saw you," Jack finally began. "With Ben."

Emily felt herself tense and she averted her own gaze. Sure it was insignificant compared to recent events but she'd hoped that no one would ever have to find out about her almost dalliance with Ben, especially not Jack. "And I'm guessing you're here to make sure I don't hurt your friend," She said. "Well, you don't have to worry about that Jack. I didn't sleep with Ben, it's not going to happen."

"Concern for Ben is not what I'm here to talk about," Jack interjected. "At all."

She looked up, surprised by this. "Then why do you care?" She asked. "Is there something about Ben I should know?"

"No," Jack said. "Ben's a really good guy and we may not be working together anymore, but that has nothing to do with him. It's just…" He cut himself off with a shake of his head. "God, this sounds so stupid…"

"Jack," She said softly. "Whatever you want to say to me, it's not stupid. Just go ahead."

Jack looked at her, and for a moment he was at a loss for words. Finally, he spewed out the reason he came in one breath. "I'm in love with you."

Emily looked at him, her eyes wide. Had she heard him right? She couldn't possibly have. Jack had told her after their last kiss that he didn't feel anything for her anymore. She'd spent the past year telling herself that she had to move on from Jack. Now that wasn't the case? "Why?" The word came out of her mouth before she could comprehend what she was saying.

"Excuse me?" Jack looked crestfallen – as if he thought that was her rejection. _Her_ rejecting _him_ – Emily couldn't imagine such a thing. If anything he should be rejecting her.

"Why do you want me?" She questioned, and Emily detested the way her voice squeaked on the last word. She sounded so broken. "You deserve…a normal girl! A girl who laughs and smiles and is honest and doesn't drag you into so many problems that don't concern you. After all I've done, why me?"

Jack was silent for a long moment and Emily wondered if he'd finally realized his mistake. "I don't want a normal girl." He finally said softly. "You should know...it's always been you. I've tried to deny it for so long but I've always been in love with you. Ever since we were little kids on the beach in Montauk, I have loved you every day, every hour, every minute, whether I would admit it or not. And I'm done lying to myself. It's _you_, Emily." He shifted uncomfortably in the silence that followed and then laughed under his breath. "Okay, okay I'm done. That's it. That's what I had to say. I just had to get it off my chest."

"Jack…" Emily whispered, momentarily unable to say anything else. Never in a million years did she ever expect something like that from him. She wasn't stupid, she'd known that Jack had loved her once, but after everything she'd done she'd thought he'd given up on her a long time ago. She'd always prevented herself from being with Jack because she knew the only reason he was part of this world of revenge and lies and secrets was because of her.

Never in a million years did she expect him to love her back after everything.

Emily knew this was her time to make some big declaration, to tell Jack she'd always, _always_ loved him too ever since they were little kids and that he was the only one for her. But big declarations had never been her specialty, and in that instance she didn't think she'd even been able to string two syllables together. So Emily simply surged forward and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before.

It wasn't going to be easy. It was going to be really damn hard. But now, after years of telling herself that she would never be worthy of Jack Porter, she could finally know that he loved her too. At least now they stood a chance.

When they pulled apart he looked at her, seeming dazed. "…Wow." He simply said, an adorable half-smile gracing his lips. "That…that was a better reaction than I was expecting."

She smiled and took his hand. "Do you want to come inside?"

That seemed like a good start.


End file.
